The Trial of Superman
Episode 97 of Nightwing & Batgirl. "What if I don't?",Superman responded."You have no choice",Ganthet said.Now,Ganthet,Guy Gardner,Kilowog,and Superman teleported away."But Batman,you're so close to beating him,and his regime",Nightwing said."Yeah,but I hope that this trial may solve everything",Batman said."But I think it won't now that Superman is acting like a god.You can't command him now",Talia said.At Oa,Superman is now on trial with the Guardians."Superman,we are concerned about the actions you've recently taken while ruling the Earth",Appa Ali Apsa said."And we know that if you continue these harsh actions on planet Earth,you might kill all of the living beings in there",Quaron said."Everything I do,I do it for the planet's protection",Superman said."But you must be controlled.Ever since you killed the Parademons while saving Earth,you've resorted to killing thinking it is always the solution,when it's actually not",Reegal added."Ever since you lost Lois Lane,you became heartless and violent",Ganthet said."Ever since you lost her,you became paranoid",Appa said."Stop talking about her!It's not like everything I do,all the actions I've taken,was because of losing Lois Lane",Superman said."Can you think of other reasons?",Ganthet asked."Yes.To keep the world safe,and to protect the people I love.I wanted to make the world a peaceful,better,and perfect place",Superman said."You're delusional.You want to turn the world in a utopia,which in reality,can never be achieved.There is no such thing as a perfect world.Even our planet has its imperfections",Appa Ali Apsa said."I'm not delusional.I did my best in keeping Earth safe.I got rid of troubles and crimes so far.I've already made a hundred steps.I can't let you Guardians,pull me back",Superman said."No,Superman.It's not what you think.We just want to show that Earth would be in less trouble if you stepped down",Ganthet said."No.My achievements,my accomplishments so far.You want to take it all away from me",Superman said.He was about to shoot laser at the guardians,but they destroyed the platform where he was standing.Ganthet now sent a beacon to all Green Lanterns."If we can't talk this over,then we'll take his approach in solving problems",Ganthet said.Hal Jordan saw the trial on the Watchtower's monitor.He was concerned and used the teleporter to go to Oa.Seconds later,he reached the planet.He saw Superman surrounded by all of Green Lantern Corps.He asked Ganthet,"What's going on?He's a good guy.Everything he does is for the safety of the world",Hal Jordan said."Hal,we are here to put an end to his dreadful regime.If you think what he does to your planet is for good,then you're delusional",Ganthet said."No,I'm not delusional.I'm just standing for what is right",Hal said.The Guardians told the other Lanterns to attack Hal,but his will is too great for the others to oppose."I'm sorry Hal,this won't hurt a little",Ganthet said.He removed Green Lantern's ring.Green Lantern reverted to human form.Now,Tomar-Re and Abin Sur was told to send him to Oa's prison."This is the dumbest thing you could ever do",Abin Sur said."You don't deserve the honors of being a Green Lantern",Tomar-Re said.But,everyone was shocked when they saw Sinestro and his Corps. suddenly come."Sinestro?Why are you here",Superman asked."Shouldn't I be the one to ask that?Why are you here",Sinestro said."What?",Superman replied."We both know why the Guardians sent you here.You already made a lot of accomplishments and feats that are great than what most can do.And they're here to take them all away",Sinestro said."Superman,don't believe him",Appa said.But,it was too late.Superman along with Sinestro Corps. fought the Green Lantern Corps.In the Batcave,the Insurgency are watching this."Superman has became an evil overpowered douche.He was supposed to be better than this",Beast Boy said."Yeah.Now he's too emotional,too violent,and easily manipulated",Batman said."Yeah.He trusted Sinestro easily",Green Arrow said."Should we interfere with them right now?",Starfire asked."Yeah,but not with them.The Justice League",Huntress said."Right,we must stop them before they could help Superman",Nightwing said.Now,Batman opened the Batcave's secret garage,where there are hundreds of jets they can use.Now,they rode some of the jets.Then,they flew to the Watchtower."No way.They're infiltrating our Watchtower",Blue Beetle said."Who?",Flash asked."Batman,and his squad",he replied.Now,Hawkgirl alerted everyone in the Watchtower to prepare for any attacks.The Watchtower's security system seemed to be completely shut down,by no one other than Cyborg.The Justice League are shocked.The Insurgency came.They're bigger,tougher,and more numerous than them."Let's handle them",Shazam said.They now fought an epic battle.Two wars at two places,at the same time.Kilowog and Guy Gardner tried to talk it out to Superman and say that Sinestro is manipulating him for his own selfish reasons.But he won't listen.The Green Lantern Corps. are now being beaten by Superman and the Sinestro Corps. while the Insurgency are gaining the upper hand against the Justice League."We are this close to victory,Superman.Don't let anyone hold us back",Sinestro said.Superman beaten up Guy Gardner and Kilowog. Regime:Superman,Wonder Woman,Hawkgirl,Blue Beetle,Fire,Ice,Vixen,Wonder Woman,Aquaman,Red Tornado,Wildcat,Flash,Orion,Plastic Man,Elongated Man,B'wana Beast,Booster Gold,The Atom,Hawkman,Shining Knight,Winged Victory,Gypsy,Steel,Vibe,Crimson Fox,Crimson Avenger,Captain Marvel,Stargirl,Doctor Light,Firestorm,Hydrostorm,Aztek,Rocket Red,Katana,Geo-Force,Metamorpho,Supergirl,Superboy Insurgency:Cyborg,Beast Boy,Starfire,Raven,Aqualad,Speedy,Wonder Girl,Nightwing,Batman,Black Lightning,Green Arrow,Batgirl,Batwoman,Huntress,Black Canary,Catwoman,Zatanna,Talia al Ghul,Captain Atom,Dr. Fate,Martian Manhunter Sinestro Corps.:Sinestro,Arkillo,Karu-Sil,Amon Sur,Fatality,Weaponer,Lyssa Drak,Romat-Ru,Kryb,Moose,Tri-Eye,Vril Dox,others unnamed Green Lantern Corps.:Hal Jordan,John Stewart,Guy Gardner,Kilowog,Kyle Rayner,Abin Sur,Tomar Re,Kai Ro,Ch'p,Arisia,Boodikka,Iolande,Aa,Arx,Mogo,others unnamed Guardians of the Universe:Ganthet,Appa Ali Apsa,Quaron,Reegal,9 unnamed